Christmas Magic
by samhaincat
Summary: A Captain Swan Christmas story with some Felix and the Charmings. This story is a one shot off shoot of A Thwarted Hook.


_A/N this story is a one shot offshoot of 'A Thwarted Hook' Yes I know it's sappy but my muse relentlessly poked me until I finally wrote it. HAPPY HOLIDAYS to all!_

**Christmas Magic**

Felix entered his home of the last month after leaving Neverland. The Charmings had rented an old Victorian house close to downtown Storybrooke. He felt dizzy but overall good. He knew he was late but didn't think it mattered.

He was shocked to find Snow and Charming sitting in the living room waiting for him.

He swallowed heavily. Neither of them looked too pleased.

"What time is it, Felix?" Charming asked in a not very pleased sounding voice.

"Just after midnight." He responded in a sullen voice.

"And what time where you supposed to have been in by?' Snow asked her voice full of concern.

"Ten." He drawled, feeling annoyed.

"Where were you?" The prince asked.

Felix sneered. "What does it matter?'

Charming was on his feet so quick and had him pressed against the wall before he could move a muscle.

"Charming!" Snow admonished.

"We were worried about you. You are two hours late in a town you are unfamiliar with and I smell alcohol on your breath." Charming said sternly.

"In Neverland it never mattered what I did and when I did it." Felix spat. "I feel like I'm in jail here."

Charming smiled but his eyes glittered angrily. "You are no longer in Neverland. So different rules apply."

Snow saw Felix tremble and his gaze dropped. She was worried about him. She thought they had grown close but there was wariness about him that she wished she could calm.

"I should never have left." he blurted out regretting the words the moment they left his mouth.

Both Snow and Charming looked hurt.

"Felix, what's wrong? I though you were happy being a part of our family?" Snow asked gently.

Seeing the despair in her eyes was too much for the lost boy to handle. He tore out of Charming's loosened grip and out the door.

Charming went to go after him but Snow stopped him. "Don't force him. I have faith he'll come back to us as soon as he's had some time to think."

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, he should be with us. Besides it's cold outside where is he going to go? Nothing is open in Storybrooke other than the pubs and bars and he's too young to hang out there." Charming pondered his voice full of concern.

Snow smiled. "He's resourceful, he won't freeze. Remember Emma is out there, and so is Hook. He feels close to both of them."

Felix's throat was tight and he was breathing hard. He had run out to the docks hoping that maybe the pirate would take him in for the night without too many questions unless of course he was out with Emma. In which case he would just sneak on board.

A wave of nausea hit him. He had drunk too much this time. Last time he had been on Hook's ship he had snatched a bottle of rum and he'd steadily been emptying it over the last few days. He fell to his knees and then threw up over the curb. He shivered, feeling awful.

"What are you doing here, lad?' came the pirate's voice through the fog. He sat up and looked at the pirate.

Hook's heart clenched looking at the obviously distraught lost boy that Emma's parents had taken in. Felix's blond hair was disheveled. His gaze was tortured.

"I want to go home." came the whispered plea.

Hook sighed. Obviously adjustment to a new life and with people who cared about him had been hard on the boy. He bent down offering Felix his hand. He pulled him to his feet.

"Come on." Hook ordered.

"Where; are we going?" Felix asked.

"To Emma's. Maybe she can talk some sense into you."

The teen shook his head. "Can't I just stay on your ship?"

Hook looked at him and replied with a stern, "No!"

The lost boy tried to pull away but Hook had a vise like grip on his arm. He knocked on Swan's door. She answered it eventually in pajamas and a robe. "Hook what the hell! I was sleeping." Then she spotted Felix as Hook pushed him forward. "Felix? What's going on?" she opened the door wider so they both could come in.

"Sorry Swan, I…" Hook paused looking her up and down then smiling incredulously. "Are those cats holding umbrellas on your night clothes?"

She threw him an annoyed look and tied her robe a little tighter. "So spill, what's going on and why are you here?'

Hook smirked. "Thought you'd be happy to see me, it has after all been almost 24 hours since we had our date."

Felix grinned at the expression on Emma's face.

"Seriously what's up?" she prodded. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" she looked at Felix.

The pirate frowned. "Shouldn't we be whispering, isn't Henry sleeping?"

Emma shook her head. "He ended up going over to Pinocchio's for a sleep over."

Felix had gone in to sit on the sofa and stared absentmindedly at the brightly lit Christmas tree.

"Felix is drunk, and he wants to go back home to Neverland." Hook informed Emma.

"Do Snow and Charming know?" she went over to the lost boy.

He nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?' he glared at her.

She sighed. "Why do you want to go back to Neverland? Pan tried to kill you twice. I though you wanted a family and people to care about you?"

He stared at his feet not answering.

"When I was young I was passed from foster home, that's a home where adults temporarily take care of you, to foster home. I never set down roots, I never made friends. I never felt wanted or loved."

His eyes narrowed. "I get it, you were a lost girl."

"Then I met Neal, Henry's dad. I though he loved me and cared about me and that we'd be each other family. But then he left me and never came to even look for me. It took me ages until I was able to trust even the tiniest bit." She looked at Hook and smiled wryly. When I met Hook, my gut instinct said I could trust him but I was afraid. So I didn't trust him and thing went wrong for a very long time. Who know if I had trusted him right from the start what would have happened? I ended up hurting myself worst of all by not following my instinct by being too scared to trust."

Felix gave a little grin. "I know you two had feelings for each other."

"Don't change the subject." Emma chided.

"Wait, I kind of like that subject." Hook grinned at her as she rolled her eyes but she couldn't suppress the little smile that formed on her lips.

"I, I miss my freedom and I miss Tiger Lily." Felix confessed.

Emma nodded. "I missed Neal for the longest time but he didn't come looking for me, in fact if I hadn't found him he'd likely have married Tinkerbell long ago."

"So what's your point? Felix asked. "Just because Tiger Lily didn't come after me, I should just forget her?"

Emma looked him hard in the eyes. "If the situation were reversed would you have let her go so easily?"

He paused for a moment then looked away shaking his head.

"I think that gives you your answer." Emma then got up and called her parents filling them in on where Felix was.

"I didn't want them to worry. Now on to your next issue. Your freedom – I get that you miss it that now you have someone worried about you, expecting you to be home on time. But didn't Pan also order you about to fulfill his requests? What would have happened if you disobeyed him? Would he have just shrugged and said okay, I'll find someone else to do my bidding or would there have been some consequences?"

Felix shrugged, clearly looking uncomfortable.

"I thought so and I bet they were worse than being grounded or yelled at. Pan may have provided food and shelter for you all but you were there to keep him company and to follow his orders. There was no love or caring involved. I think deep down you know that especially after he took your shadow and left you for dead." Emma reminded him.

"Not to mention almost ripping out your heart. Pan cherished power over everything and that is something most villains cherish. Is that really something you want to go back to, lad?' Hook added.

He shook his head. Emma moved closer to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "I know it's hard right now kid, adjusting to all this. Believe when I found out Snow and Charming were my parents I was both elated and scared to death. I'm still adjusting to having people care and worry about me. It's foreign to me. Give them a chance and give them some time. You'll see they are worth having in your life."

Felix didn't say anything but Emma could see him blinking rapidly. She looked over his blond hair at Hook with eyes full of worry. The pirate sat down on the other side of Felix.

"And if things get unbearable or frustrating for you, you can always come to Emma and me. You aren't alone. But that comes with one important condition."

The lost boy sniffed and looked at Hook. "What"

"You have to stop stealing my rum."

Felix laughed. "Sorry about that."

Emma shook her head. "Great, now I have two guys in my life who imbibe in rum."

Hook winked at her.

"For tonight you can sleep in the guest room, which used to be my old bedroom. There are fresh flannel sheets on the bed so you can be nice and toasty."

"Thanks, both of you." Felix got up looking sincerely at both Emma and Hook.

Once Felix had turned in, Emma smiled at Hook. "Thanks for bringing him here. The lost boy needs some security in his life."

"I couldn't think of a better place for him to be…" the pirate purred.

Emma stared at him, he stared back. "We shouldn't." she whispered.

Hook's eyes widened innocently. "Shouldn't what?"

She shook her head. "Never mind."

He moved closer, pulled something out of his pocket, lifted it over her head, and licked his lips. "Look up."

She smirked, looked up and saw the mistletoe he had obviously kept on him.

"Always prepared aren't you?"

"Aye milady." He whispered as his lips closed over hers.

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, losing herself in his kisses. Stepping back to catch her breath – feeling all flushed she murmured, "You should probably go."

He kissed her forehead and murmured, "As you wish."

After locking the door after him Emma went back to bed and lay awake wondering if she should have invited him to stay.

The next morning, she fixed breakfast for Felix who was still asleep when she started.

After awhile he entered the kitchen. "Hi." He looked uncomfortable. "Sorry for last night."

She shook her head. "We are family now…you can be here whenever you want. Are you hungry?"

He grimaced. "Not much."

"A little hung-over are you?"

He grinned. "Guess I can't hold my rum like Hook can."

She laughed. "Not many can."

He drank coffee that Emma offered. "I guess I should go home."

"Give them some time and give yourself some time. You have a huge transition from your previous life, like I had but Felix being loved … well there is nothing else like it." She reached out and hugged him. "And anytime you feel lost or feel that life is hopeless or you want to run away, come here or go see Hook. You can take as much time as you need."

He choked out a laugh as he hugged her. "You are always pulling me back from the edge. You did it when I jumped overboard after Pan took my shadow. Thank you." he said hoarsely.

"Always." Emma whispered feeling a strong kinship with this lost boy.

They both pulled away and turned aside to wipe at their eyes.

Felix stood staring at the festive wreath on the Charming's front door. He hesitantly opened the door and stepped inside. A delicious smell of gingerbread cookies wafted through the air and Christmas carols echoed from the stereo.

"Felix." Charming called out to him as he entered the hallway.

He turned to look at him expecting reproach but instead Charming hugged him. "Glad you are home."

Felix took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about last night."

Charming stepped back seeing the worry in the teen's blue/grey eyes. "It's okay. We should have realized how you were feeling. After all we went through it with Emma. I'm sorry I was so impatient with you but I was worried, we both were. We want you to be happy and we realize it will take time and we need to give you that time. You aren't a little kid anymore you are almost an adult, and this has been a huge change for you. I'm just very happy to have you back. Now let's go see Snow she's baking up a storm in the kitchen."

Felix smiled. "I can tell - it smells great in here."

Snow took the cookie plate out of the oven and turned to put it on the table. Felix and Charming stood in the doorway smiling at her.

She gasped. "Felix," and ran to hug him.

"I'm so sorry. I really messed up." He said softly.

"I'm just so glad you came back." She pulled back tears shining in her eyes.

Felix bit his lip fighting back tears. It was incomprehensible to him that she cared about him this much.

"So am I." He said hoarsely and grinned crookedly.

"We are going to have a wonderful Christmas." Snow declared. "Hey stop snatching cookies!" she slapped Charming's hand playfully.

"Oh come on, stop being the cookie scrooge and give Felix and I one at least." The prince grinned.

"Cookie Scrooge? Seriously Charming?" she threw him a dirty look. "Just for that – no cookies for you but Felix you can have two."

Felix grinned at Charming. "Sucks to be you." and helped himself to two of the biggest cookies.

Later that day, Emma and Henry made their way over to her parent's house. Half the town would be there for Christmas Eve. Snow and Charming had been busy all day cleaning and baking and cooking. Apparently Felix had been a great help and it was to their amazement that the boy actually knew how to cook having done so over open fires for Pan and the lost boys.

Emma looked forward to seeing everyone but especially Hook. She couldn't get the pirate out of her mind. Now that Henry was back safe and sound, she and Hook had had a number of dates. He was very much the charmer especially when he wanted something, and it was obvious he wanted her. She had learned from their journey to Neverland that he would do anything to make her happy. The added bonus was that Henry adored him as well.

It was a busy scene at the Charmings and Emma had a great time chatting with Ruby in detail about all their adventures in Neverland. She realized after some time that Hook wasn't anywhere in sight. She excused herself and wandered from room to room looking for him, just when she started to worry that something had happened to him a whisper came to her ear. "Merry Christmas, Swan." She smiled and turned to find herself wrapped in his embrace. As always he smelled so good, exotic spices, rum and the saltiness of the sea.

"Where were you, I missed you?" she whispered back.

"Here and there, shall we go and sample some of your parent's cuisine?"

"Oh no, not you two again." Regina announced. "There is a nice dark corner over there for you two to grope each other in." She grinned clearly amused.

Hook and Emma simultaneously rolled their eyes. Regina had an uncanny ability of interrupting them whenever they were together.

"I hear that there is a special someone you may like to grope in your life? Robin Hood I believe?" Emma teased.

Regina smirked. "Never you mind."

They went into the kitchen where Felix wearing an apron was offering hors d'oeuvres. He looked happy, really happy and when he saw Emma and Hook he smiled. It warmed Emma's heart. With Snow and Charming taking him into their lives, he was her little brother now and she wanted him to be happy.

"Hook, you have to have one of these." Henry brought Hook a huge cookie. "Felix says they are flavored with rum!"

Hook laughed. "Thank you lad."

Much later after the party, Hook walked Emma and Henry home. "That was a great party. I never really celebrated Christmas, at least not on land. I love all the lights this time of year, and the trees."

"You are having Christmas dinner with us tomorrow, right Hook? It's at my grandparent's house with Felix and me and my mom." Henry asked.

"Yes, I've been lucky to be invited and I very much look forward to it."

Henry ran off to bed while Hook and Emma shared a glass of wine. Emma suddenly frowned, "that's weird, there are presents under the tree, and I didn't put any out yet."

"Maybe Santa stopped by early?" Hook mused.

Emma looked at him. "Or perhaps a resourceful pirate?"

Hook's eyes opened wide. "You never know."

"What did you get?"

"Ooch my curious lass, you will just have to wait till morning." Hook teased.

"I got you something too but you will have to wait until morning as well." Emma declared.

"Am I supposed to be here in the morning?" Hook asked raising an eyebrow.

Emma smirked. "About that…." She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.

In between kisses he breathlessly asked, "are you sure?"

"Never been surer in my life." She gasped pulling him into the bedroom.

Later, much later just before she fell asleep in his arms he started to laugh. Lifting her head she peered at him. "What has got you so amused."

"I half expected Regina to pop out from under the bed to interrupt us at a strategic point in our interlude."

Emma smothered giggles at the thought.

That morning as they were opening presents under the tree, Hook opened Emma's huge present and discovered some new outfits. Jeans and slacks and t-shirts and sweaters. "I thought it was time to get you out of all that leather." Emma stated.

Hook leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You did an excellent job of that last night."

She found herself blushing and cleared her throat. "You will notice most of them are black to make the transition easier. I couldn't resist that blue sweater to match your eyes."

"Thank you Emma, I will change into them when we go for Christmas dinner at your parents."

'Thank you Hook, I love it!" Henry explained as he held the huge model of the Jolly Roger.

"You are welcome lad. I thought you might like a reminder of your adventure, at least a good reminder."

"Now Swan it's time you open my present." Hook prompted as he reached under the tree and handed her a small package.

Emma's heart raced as she opened what looked very much like a jewelry box. She hoped it wasn't a ring; she wasn't ready for that yet. She looked at him worriedly but he calmly smiled at her, his eyes reassuring. She took a deep breath. Hook knew her, he knew her soul, and he knew what she needed. She opened the box to find a beautiful necklace. The top of it was a golden swan's curved head and neck which also doubled as the top of a hook. It led down to the body of the swan and also the base of the hook in the shape of a round brilliantly blue sapphire. The wings extended in filigreed gold as did the delicate necklace that came with it. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Love, I wanted you to have a symbol of where we have been, where we are now and where I hope we are heading. I know it's too early for anything else but I hope one day to put a ring very much like this on your finger."

Emma felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Mom, are you okay? Do you like it? Hook showed me the design a few weeks ago before he took it to the jewelers to make it." Henry explained.

Emma sniffed. "You were in on it too?"

"OF course he was. He is after all the most important lad in your life, he has a say in this." Hook added.

She held out her arms to both of them and hugged them. "I love it, I couldn't love it more. Thank you."

As Hook and Emma softly kissed, Henry added, "The princess and the pirate both deserve a happy ending."

The End


End file.
